disneycarsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hook
Hook ist ein Hauptcharakter in den Cars-Filmen, insbesondere in Cars 2 und Lightnings bester Freund. Er lebt in Radiator Springs, wo er den Schrottplatz "Mater's Towing and Salvage" besitzt. Leben Hook lebt schon seit langer Zeit in Radiator Springs. Er schließt Lightning sofort ins Herz, als dieser sich in die Stadt verirrt und möchte ihm diese sofort zeigen. Er vertritt ihn bei der Gerichtsverhandlung sogar als Antwort und leistet ihm Gesellschaft, als er die Straße teeren muss. Am nächsten Tag fährt er auf der frischen Straße in der Nacht spielt er mit Lightning sein Lieblingsspiel Treckererschrecker. Als sie zurückkommen, fährt er rückwärts, was Lightning nervös macht, sodass der verrückte Abschleppwagen ihm eine spektakuläre "Rückwärtsfahrt" vorführt. Als sie im Anschluss über Lightnings Träume reden, fragt er, ob er mal in einem Hubschrauber mitfliegen darf, wenn Lightning einen bekommt und als dieser bejaht, meint er, dass er die richtige Wahl mit seinem besten Freund getroffen habe. Hook ist enttäuscht, als es so aussieht, als sei sein neuer Freund abgereist und auch sehr traurig, als er sich am Abend nicht von ihm verabschieden konnte. Hook kommt mit nach LA und holt die Verabschiedung nach. Am Ende fliegt er in einem Dinoco-Hubschrauber über Radiator Springs. Nachdem Lightning seinen vierten Piston Cup gewonnen hat, ist Hook schon bereit für ein aufregendes Ferienprogramm. Als Lightning am Abend mit Sally allein essen gehen will, ist Hook enttäuscht und schleicht sich als Kellner ins Wheel Well. Dort ruft er in einer Talkshow an, als Lightning von Francesco beleidigt wird. Das führt schließlich zu Lightnings Teilnahme am World Grand Prix und Hook kommt als Teil seines Rennteams mit. In Tokio blamiert er Lightning, als er Wasabi für ein Pistazieneis hält und schreiend in Lightnings Begrüßung bei Miles Axlerod hineinplatzt. Er geht auf die Toilette und begegnet dort dem Geheimagent Rod, der ihm ein Foto, das für Finn bestimmt war, übergibt. Schließlich verwechselt Holly ihn mit dem Agenten und verabredet sich zur Übergabe des Bilds. Deshalb fährt Hook mitten im Rennen aus der Box und bringt Lightning durcheinander, indem er alles kommentiert, was er auf der Straße sieht. Lightning sagt ihm, dass er seine Hilfe nicht brauche und Hook will enttäuscht nach Hause reisen. Da die Gurken ihn verfolgen und die Spione immer noch nicht das Bild haben, versucht Finn, mit ihm vom Flughafen zu entkommen und nimmt ihn in seinem Flugzeug mit. Holly, Finn und Hook reisen nach Paris, nachdem Hook auf dem Bild Ersatzteile entdeckt hat, die sie auf die richtige Spur bringen. Auf dem Ersatzteilmarkt reden sie mit Finns Informanten Tomber und fahren schließlich nach Porto Corsa, wo sich Hook ins Treffen der Gurken schleichen soll. Hook enttarnt sich schließlich aus Versehen und fliegt aus dem Gebäude und versucht, Lightning vor den Gurken zu warnen. Schließlich schnappen ihn die Gurken und sperren ihn im Big Bentley ein. Hook entkommt und versucht erneut Lightning zu warnen, in dessen Box eine Bombe deponiert wurde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hook die Bombe hat und nach einem Kampf gegen die Gurken fliegt er mit Lightning zur Queen, wo er Sir Axlerod, der hinter allem steckt, entlarvt. Er wird zum Ritter geschlagen und fährt beim Radiator Springs Grand Prix mit seinen Raketen den Rennwagen hinterher. In Cars 3 feuert Hook seinen Freund bei seinen Rennen an. Nach Lightnings Unfall schickt er ihm Sally, damit sie ihn dazu bringt, weiter zu machen.Als Lightning bei seinem Training keine Fortschritte macht und nicht mehr weiß, wen er um Hilfe bitten soll, ruft er Hook an und dieser bringt ihn unbewusst auf die Idee bei Smokey, Docs altem Trainer vorbeizusehen. Charakter Hook ist ein alter Haulital Hook'em. Er legt nicht viel Wert auf sein Äußeres und seine ehemals grüne Karosserie ist komplett verrostet. Ihm fehlt ein Scheinwerfer, ein Dachlicht und seine Motorhaube. Er ist ein freundliches, lustiges und trotteliges Fahrzeug, was ihn sehr liebenswert macht. Besonders witzig ist seine Mimik und Gestik, die sich zum Beispiel zeigt, wenn er sich an schlafende Traktoren anschleicht. Außerdem ist Hook sehr hilfsbereit und ist immer für seine Freunde da, sodass er perfekt in seinen Job, Autos abzuschleppen und zu bergen, passt. Hook ist fürsorglich und hat immer ein offenes Ohr für seine Freunde, was man daran erkennen kann, dass Lightning ihn sogar in der Nacht anrufen darf, als er in seinem Training nicht weiterkommt. Der Abschleppwagen ist nicht sehr schlau, manchmal fallen ihm aber wichtige Details auf, die anderen entgehen, so zum Beispiel in Cars 2, als er auf dem Bild mit Axlerods Motor Ersatzteile entdeckt, die die Spione auf die richtige Spur bringen. Sehr besonders an Hook ist sein Einfallsreichtum. Er hat das Spiel Treckererschrecker erfunden und denkt sich auch gerne Geschichten über seine Vergangenheit aus. Außerdem findet Hook immer eine Möglichkeit, das zu erreichen, was ihm vor Augen schwebt. Beispielsweise gibt er sich in Cars 2 nicht damit zufrieden, dass Lightning ein Date mit Sally haben will, und schleicht sich als Kellner zu den beiden. Hook ist ehrlich und aufrichtig und ist gerne unter anderen Autos. Er liebt es, etwas mit seinen Freunden zu unternehmen oder auch einfach nur bei einer Dose Öl mit ihnen zu reden. Außerdem ist Hook der beste und schnellste Rückwärtsfahrer der Welt, was er unter Beweis stellt, indem er rückwärts um Sallys Motel rast. Er sit verspielt, nicht immer zuverlässig und oftmals sehr naiv. So braucht es in Cars 2 eine Weile, bis er bemerkt, dass er in einer Spionage-Mission steckt. Außerdem bringt ihn seine Schusseligkeit oft in peinliche Situationen, die nicht nur für ihn blamabel sind. Auf der WGP-Party in Tokio zum Beispiel blamiert er Lightning vor aller Öffentlichkeit und insbesondere seinem Konkurrenten Francesco, als er mit scharfen Wasabi im Mund schreiend zu ihm und Axlerod rast, damit er etwas zu trinken kriegt. Außerdem achtet er nicht auf seine Handlungen und ist sich somit nicht bewusst, dass er Lightning so durcheinander gebracht hat, dass dieser das Rennen in Tokio verliert. Hooks bester Freund ist Lightning und die beiden bleiben sich immer treu. Der verrostete Abschleppwagen steht immer für seinen Freund ein und verteidigt ihn vor Francesco, indem er bei Mel Dorados Talkshow anruft und den eingebildeten Italiener zur Rede stellt. Außerdem mag er Holly sehr gerne und ist stolz, mit der schlauen und hübschen Dame befreundet zu sein. Zu seinen Cousins hat er auch ein gutes Verhältnis. Hook basiert auf Douglas "Mater" Keever, den John Lasseter bei Recherchen für den ersten Cars-Film traf und und bei der Entwicklung von Hook stark involvierte. Hook hat auch Merkmale von seinem Originalsynchronsprecher Larry the Cable Guy. Sein erster deutscher Synchronsprecher Reinhard Brock starb am 8. Dezember 2013, weshalb er im dritten Film von Gerhard Jilka synchronisiert wurde. Auffällig an Hooks Charakter ist, dass er im zweiten Film trotteliger und primitiver dargestellt wird, als er in den anderen Filmen wirkt. Zwar bemerkt er in Cars nicht, dass Lightning nicht in Radiator Springs bleiben will und ist überrascht als dieser versucht zu fliehen, als Hook ihm die Parkkralle entfernt. Dennoch kommt er einem in Cars und Cars 3 verantwortungsvoller vor. en:Tow Mater es:Mate pl:Złomek ru:Мэтр pt-br:Mate Kategorie:Charakter